An integrated electronic circuit typically includes several electronic components that are arranged to enable the circuit's functionality. However, the actual operation of each integrated circuit can vary based on a variety of factors, including manufacturing processes, and component layout. Consequently, prior to providing the integrated circuit to a customer, a test engineer will often emulate an output of an integrated circuit and subsequently adjust (trim) the output to conform to a desired operational range and/or accuracy. However, the typical arrangement of electronic components for trimming the output of an integrated circuit and/or enabling its emulation can lead to undesirable static current drains in the circuit.